This invention pertains to devices to hold long hair arrangements and to the ornamentation of such devices.
Many people prefer to let their hair grow long. This has been particularly true of young women, but it is now also true of men. In the past, many such people brought their hair into a single, or occasionally, a double strand and then rolled the strand into a "bun" which has then held close to the head by hair pins.
Other patterns of hairdo for long hair included braiding the hair into one or more "pigtails", sometimes using an ornamental device at the end of such pigtail. Another pattern was simply gathering the hair into one or more strands or "ponytail" in which case an ornamental device-often a ribbon and sometimes a metal or plastic ring-placed close to the wearer's head was used to hold the bundle of hair in a single strand.
The present invention pertains to the ponytail hairdo although it may be easily adapted to a braided pigtail as well. In both types of hairdo, one problem has been the tendency of clamping ornaments to slide down on the collected bundle of hair. This invention comprises the provision of an auxiliary device on the ornamental clasp adapted to be inserted into the bundle of hair to hold the clasp in place, and to avoid slippage of the device on the hair.